gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Skimmer
The Skimmer is a seaplane in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design In all its appearances in, the Skimmer is simply a Dodo with a pair of large pontoons on the bottom in place of landing gears; the GTA San Andreas rendition further includes reinforcement on the connection between the pontoons and fuselage, as well as harnesses between the pontoons and fuselage and the tailfin. Although seemingly plausible, the design of the Skimmer is somewhat unpractical in real-life given the weight and size of the pontoon in relation of the plane and its power, which makes takeoff more difficult that in the games. Whilst being able to land on water, the Skimmer in GTA Vice City does not feature any functional doors, resulting in the player simply warped inside the plane when entered. If the player exits the plane, however, they are immediately spawn on top of the plane's wing. This problem was rectified in GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, when the plane's door can be opened, and the player can enter and exist through the doors, a feature only possible with their ability to swim, which GTA Vice City's player character does not have. Unlike the Dodo, the Skimmer in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas may come in a variety of two-tone body colors (as opposed to the same red-white color scheme of the Dodo). The Skimmer in GTA Vice City Stories simply comes with an all-grey body color. Performance Aside it beneficial amphibious nature, the Skimmer's performance in the air is very much similar to the Dodo in that they both have the same sluggish acceleration and poor top speed, owing to a low-power engine. However, the Skimmer has a tendency of stalling easier. This makes the plane merely suitable for steady, slow air travel. Locations ;GTA Vice City * At the back of the InterGlobal Films Studio in Prawn Island after the mission Dildo Dodo. ;GTA San Andreas * At the Sherman Dam in Bone County * Behind the Sherman Dam in Bone County * At the beach near Bayside Marina in Tierra Robada * At a jetty at Valle Ocultado near the Tee Pee Motel in Bone County. ;GTA Vice City Stories * By a jetty in Downtown behind The Greasy Chopper, just south of the Downtown Police Station. * To the east of the lighthouse in Ocean Beach. Available on the PlayStation 2 version only. Trivia * The Skimmer is the only fixed-wing plane in GTA Vice City. * In Grand Theft Auto Vice City if you get a Skimmer into a pay 'n' spray the Skimmer will then have wheels, this is very helpful because now you can land/take off on ground without the bottom scraping. *In GTA Vice City Stories, you can get the plane to incredible hights by taking off at a 45 degree angle and putting the foot to the floor. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft